1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heterocyclic compound represented by Formula 1 and an organic light-emitting device including the heterocyclic compound.

2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices and have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing more attention. Such light-emitting devices can be roughly classified into inorganic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing inorganic compounds, and organic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing organic compounds. Specifically, organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices; and can render multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted. Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a stack structure including an anode, a cathode and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. However, a hole injection layer and/or a hole transport layer may be further stacked between the anode and the organic emission layer, and/or an electron transport layer may be further stacked between the organic emission layer and the cathode. In other words, an organic light-emitting device may have a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode or a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode.
Anthracene derivatives are widely known as materials for organic light-emission layer materials. Alq3, 2,2′,2″-(1,3,5-phenylene)tris-(1-phenyl)-1H-benzimidazol (TPBI), 2-biphenyl-4-yl-5-(4-tert-butyl-phenyl)-[1,3,4]oxadiazole (PBD), perfluoronated chemical (μF-6P), and 2,5-bis(6′-(2′,2″-bipyridyl))-1,1-dimethyl-3,4-diphenylsiylol (PyPySPyPy) are known as electron transport materials. However, these materials are not yet satisfactory to meet requirements for organic light-emitting devices in terms of efficiency and lifespan, thereby improvement in this regard still being necessary.